Toshiro and Karin
by Avatar Chichima Uchiha
Summary: Karin goes to play soccer with her friends, but is attacked my a hollow. She is save by Toshiro just in time. She finds a deep attraction to him and finds herself sneaking off to try and find him. Please review. I have never written a Bleach story before.


Toshiro and Karin

I stood there on the side of the street bouncing my soccer ball off of my knee. I was waiting for my friends to show up so we could go play a couple games. I waited for about and hour and they still didn't show. I was getting agitated so I walked over to the soccer field. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. I stood in the middle of the field and could of sworn I heard a loud bag from behind me. I turned around and was frozen where I stood.

All I can say is it was big, odd, and by far... scary. It rose it's head to the sky and let out a piercing sound as it started to charge. As it got closer, someone jumped in front of me and cut it's arm off. Who is this man? Before I knew it, the strange man was jabbing his katana threw the monster head and the monster vanished into thin air. What just happened? I thought.

The man sighed and started to walk off. He didn't even look at me, therefore I didn't get a look at his face. It was strange. I yelled after him. "Hey! Who are you?" He said nothing; he didn't even turn around. I yelled again. "Hel-lllooo!!" Nothing. I tossed the soccer ball in the air and kicked it at his head. To my suprise he blocked it and the soccer ball flew into the woods. He turned around to face me.

"Who are you?" He looked confused as I spoke.

"You can see me?" Is all he asked. What kind of question is that? I asked myself. I raised one eye brow.

"Of course I can..." I said rather rudely. "What was that thing?" I asked trying a different approach.

"Hmmm... I see. That is the reason the hollow was here. Her spirit energy is very high. hmmm..." He spoke to himself silently.

"Uh... I am still here you know." I sighed. I wanted nothing more than to turn and walk away, but his presence, his voice, and his appearance kept telling me to stay. I started to walk closer to him and he gasped. I stopped and turned around. No Karin! Just leave. What is wrong with you? He was silent. I didn't know what to say. I figured, why ask question when I still have two that haven't been answered yet. I sighed at that thought. I started walking back to my house, but turned around so I could see his face again. To my surprise, he was gone. My eyes widened as I stood staring at where he previously stood. I looked around the soccer field, but he was no where in sight. "Hmmm... that odd." I continued walking back to my home.

(Kurosaki household)

I walked through the door and saw my dad and Ichigo fighting again,

"ARG! JUST SHUT-UP ALREADY!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Here we go again." I walked over to where Yuzu stood.

"Hey Karin."

"There at it again I see." Yuzu sighed. I walked over to where my dad and brother were arguing and jabbed them both in the gut with my fist.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ichigo yelled. I sighed.

"You two morons were getting on my nerves." My dad just laid there on the ground not saying anything.

"Whatever." Ichigo started for the stair and to his room.

"But Ichigo, What about diner?" Yuzu asked sadly.

"I'm not hungry." Ichigo stated quietly before walking quietly to his room. Yuzu sighed. I walked up the stair and to my room. I was tired and I wanted to figure out who that man was that I saw today at the park.

I layed on my bed contemplating everything that went on today. I looked out the window at the beautiful full moon and decided to go for a walk. I opened my window and jumped out, landing on the grass below.

I walked around the streets and walked towards the park again. I looked over to one of the goal post and there he was. Though he looked different. He was wearing a school uniform instead of the Black and white uniform he had on earlier. I walked toward him. He was staring up at the full moon. I reached him and was frozen. I don't know what it is about him, but he always makes my heart skip a beat.

"Hey, I saw you earlier." He turned to face me. He had snow white hair and he looked about my age with beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Toshiro... Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"I'm Karin... Karin Kurosaki. Why did you run away before?" His eyes narrowed as I spoke my last name. Why was he here? I have so many questions I want to ask, but I don't know which ones are off limits.

"I was uh... I had to go. I was in a rush." I raised one eye brow. Like I will bye that.

"What were you wearing?" A smile tugged on his lips, but he didn't answer. "What are you doing here this late?"

"I should ask you the same question." He retorted. He had a point. What exactly was I doing here anyway. I guess I was hoping I would have this moment. I stared up at the sky. I must have been smiling because he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked politely. My face dropped with embarrassment.

"Uh... nothing." I turned my head away. His eyes were so mesmerizing, that it made it difficult. He smiled and turned his head away.

I heard a loud noise from behind me and quickly turned around. There was another weird looking monster. I turned back to Toshiro.

"Run!" Instead of running away from the monster, he ran towards it. He said something I couldn't quite understand and something came out of his hand. It was a bright blue light . It looked like he was shooting energy at the monster.

The monster let out a piercing scream, but didn't vanish.

Toshiro turned to me. "Run Karin! Get away from here!" I didn't listen. I had to help him. All of a suddena large arm started to come down on top of me. I quickly closed my eyes; there was nothing I could do; no time to run. Just as I braced for impact, the arm was cut off. Toshiro stood in front of me with that same black and white uniform I saw earlier. How did he change so fast.

"Tosh-Toshiro..." Toshiro jumped up in the air and sliced threw the monster large mask. I looked over to my left and something caught my eye. It was... Toshiro's body. I quickly jumped up and ran over to him. This didn't make any sense. How could he be here on the ground and fighting at the same time?


End file.
